Alvin and the Chipmunks
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks# hide#Storyline #Also See #Theme Song Intro #Sound Effects Used ##Ruby-Spears and Murakami-Wolf-Swenson episodes ##DiC episodes #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links #Also See Storyline This was the second television incarnation for Alvin and the Chipmunks; which lasted from 1983-1990. In this series, the Chipmunks are joined by three new members, The Chipettes; Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Also See Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used Ruby-Spears and Murakami-Wolf-Swenson episodes *DEPATIE-FRELENG LIGHTNING *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM *H-B BELL, CLOCK TOWER - BIG BEN CHIMING FOUR TIMES *H-B CRAZY SLIDE WHISTLE TWIRLING SLIDE *H-B LONG SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN *H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ATOM ANT JET BY *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - CLOSE 02 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 *Sound Ideas, BELL, BIG - BIG BONG *Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - COWBELL RATTLE, SHORT *Sound Ideas, BELL, CHURCH - RINGING *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIRE - ELECTRIC FIRE BELL RINGS *Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - FIRE BELL *Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - FAST GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK *Sound Ideas, BUZZER, CLOCK - ALARM CLOCK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CANNON AND CLAY POT CRASH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - TWELVE O'CLOCK *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, TICK - OLD CLOCK TICKING *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - HEAVY IMPACT CRASH 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - HEAVY TUMBLING CRASH *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, FIRE - QUEST FIRE *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG SMASH AGAINST WALL *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LIGHT PAT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SMASH AGAINST WALL *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, KNOCK, DOOR - KNOCK ON WOOD DOOR *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - EXPLOSIVE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - HARD TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - MORTAR HIT AND SHELL SCREAM RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SUBWAY TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WHOOF TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RUN UP 02 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - MEDIUM CAR SKID *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LONG BALLOON SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - RUBBING SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SQUDGE *Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 01 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUDS, FAST, LONG, RUN *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Food For Thought.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - METALLIC RULER VIBRATE *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WIND - LIGHT WIND, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP DiC episodes *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201 (Heard once in "Back to Our Future.") (Starts normal but instantly gets higher pitched.) *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Funny, We Shrunk the Adults.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING, SPORTS 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - SHORT JUNK CRASH *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN *Tanner Roar (Heard once in "The Chipmunks Go to the Movies" intro.) Image Gallery *Alvin and the Chipmunks/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Also See Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN